


Grey

by ThetaSigma



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, John's OK with it, M/M, Sherlock has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: Sherlock has a bit of a secret about his hair. John finds it kind of adorable.





	Grey

John hummed happily, if tunelessly, as he stroked Sherlock’s hair. They were lying sprawled across the bed, still naked and sweaty and deliciously sticky.

“Oh,” John said, then peered closer. “You have a grey.”

Sherlock scowled at him.

Sherlock had a secret. He had started going grey in his teens, and by his early twenties, he was about as much salt as pepper. And he _hated_ it. Bloody Mycroft, whose hair was still dark (if redder than Mycroft wanted), had smirked smugly at him every time new greys appeared. 

So Sherlock had it dyed. It was his _only_ concession to vanity, some days (sheet days, especially): his hair was going to be _black_ until he felt ready to _look_ old.

“Love, I have far more. Mostly because of you. Anyway, I like it. You’d look distinguished with grey hairs.”

Sherlock wondered just how silver his hair would be now undyed. He also had the distinct feeling John wouldn’t mock him for this… foible.

“Ah… Well, actually, it’s not the only grey,” he hedged. “I… uh, started going grey very young.”

John looked at him closely, then pieced it together. “You dye your hair!”

Sherlock scowled again. “Thank you for pointing out the _obvious_. I _have_ to, it’s ugly otherwise!”

John pulled him close. “Oh, love, to me, you’ll always be beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely came about because I took a look at my own hair, which is similar to Sherlock's, and went, why isn't HE going grey? Oh... what if he IS?!
> 
> Also, 221Bs are surprisingly hard to write!


End file.
